


Disordered Normalcy

by aestheticinfatuations



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Multi, Other, Pipabeth - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, just a random little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticinfatuations/pseuds/aestheticinfatuations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her chapped lips taste of sea salt and dark chocolate and something else that is solely Annabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disordered Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> just a short messy drabble that popped into my head and this time it is actually 100 words.

There’s a strange sense of normalcy to the whole messy, disorderly thing; Annabeth's legs tangled with her own in the bed like they belong there, the way Piper’s heart seems to have decided to beat in sync with hers.   
The blooms of ruby red at her collarbone that spiral down her torso, all the struggles that scar them and the silences that somehow mange to be awkward and peaceful at the same time.  
The way that her chapped lips taste of sea salt and and the sharp bitterness of dark chocolate and something else that is uniquely and wonderfully Annabeth.


End file.
